battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BattleForge Wiki - Archive
Layout What does everyone think of the page layout any suggestions to improve it? -- PaulMoore12 Talk 19:49, 12 March 2009 (UTC) The Navigation Template needs work, it shows far to many duplicate entries. --Aliyon 11:47, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Additionally, I have to wonder how this looks on a standard aspect ratio screen. I tried fiddling with it with my resolution turned down, but the right column extended off the screen no matter what I tried. Perhaps someone with more HTML experience could take a look at it. It looks great on my 1280x800 screen. --Aliyon 11:46, 22 March 2009 (UTC) The new navigation template looks great, but whats with the:"fetch failed for http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Wikia_Gaming_Footer?action=render" on the bottom of the page? --Mysteltain 22:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) The reason it looks good on 1280x(xxxx) is because i was using that resolution at the time of fixing the columns and i fixed it perfect to that resolution as i don't know much Wiki layout's it was the best solution i could come up with at the time PaulMoore12 Talk 22:54, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I'm going to take a stab at improving the main page. If you guys don't like it, we can undo it, or give some suggestions to improve it here. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 04:44, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Mainly a comment to Paul-- what didn't you like about the last change? Putting things into modules will make things a lot easier, so if you didn't like the layout, it seems like a good idea to keep the sections in modules for ease of long-term maintenace. Also, not sure if spanning a table across the monaco columns is a great idea. Thoughts & comments, please? '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 04:58, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Wiki logo Also, Overlord and Razorleaf servers were being acting up on me tonight, so piddled around with photoshop a bit and came up with this logo. Thought it would be nice to have a custom logo instead of a cropped version of the official BF logo. Thoughts? I can make changes if anyone posts constructive criticism, improvements here. Thanks. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 05:06, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Modularization I completed the modularization that Rodamn started. Wish I could figure out how to extend both columns to same length though. --Aliyon 14:07, 5 June 2009 (UTC) After some tweaking, I've managed to get it looking decent at 1024x768 and 1280x800. --Aliyon 09:24, 6 June 2009 (UTC) I am now of the opinion that equal length columns are not necessary. Particularity since the different resolutions behave so different. --Aliyon 22:09, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Nice job, btw! The backgrounds and layout look really good and apropos for the game. I'm not sure why PaulMoore undid some of my changes way back when, but I'm glad you redid some of this and used the modules. It should make managing the front page a lot easier in the long run. '-- ''ro''damn - [[User talk:Rodamn|''shout]] --''' 03:39, 10 June 2009 (UTC) IE Hate Bah, stupid Internet Explorer. My article stub list looks ugly in IE because IE doesn't support the :before :after css selectors. >:{ --Aliyon 23:00, 15 June 2009 (UTC)